The present invention relates to ride-on vehicles and more particularly to such a vehicle which combines features of a skateboard and a scooter.
It is well known that even experts have problems of maintaining their balance and controlling conventional skateboards, which are therefore dangerous for skateboard riders and others who may simply be pedestrians in the area.
The invention presents a ride-on vehicle which is safer to use than a conventional skateboard, the increase in safety being achieved by giving a user a measure of balance and control which is lacking with conventional skateboards.
It is therefore an important object of the invention to provide a ride-on vehilce which is easier for a user to control than a conventional skateboard.
It is another important object of the invention to provide a ride-on vehicle which is easier for a user to maintain balance than a conventional skateboard.
It is a further important object of the invention to provide a ride-on vehicle which is much safer to use than a conventional skateboard.
It is a further important object of the invention to provide a ride-on vehicle with which the user can perform jumps while keeping a high level of control over the vehicle.
It is a further important object of the invention to provide a ride-on vehicle which can be ridden by two users at the same time.
It is a further important object of the invention to allow a user to ride two of the ride-on vehicles at the same time.
It is a further important object of the invention to provide a ride-on vehicle with which a user can get a running start.
It is a further important object of the invention to provide a ride-on vehicle which allows dance and other self expression modes unattainable heretofore by prior art vehicles of this general type and description.
It is a still further important object of the invention to provide a ride-on vehicle of simple construction and which is not significantly more expensive than a conventional skateboard.
The above and other objects and advantages will appear more fully hereinafter.